songs from the heart
by shadowheartfilia20
Summary: Lucy es una chica con un gran sueño, pero este no se puede cumplir por su padre y ella lo acepta. Y en un día de lo menos inesperado su vida cambia gracias a la ayuda de Natsu Dragneel un muchacho que sigue su sueño a pesar que su familia le dice que no tiene talento. Estos conociéndose a fondo descubrirán sus sentimientos o los dejaron ir al ver muchas dificultades entre ellos.


**Hello espero que les guste el primer capitulo de ''songs from the heart'' aun no esta decidido puede terminar NALU O STINLU deciciones de ustedes [en la historia puede haber un giro de 160° grados] y por cierto no creo que la vaya a continuar pronto por que era un fic que aun no queria montar, pero van a limpiar toda adsolutamente toda la informacion de la pc TT_TT y no quiero perder lo escrito asi que aqui esta el cap. espero sus Reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo :]  
><strong>

**PD: si quieren que coloque alguna cancion que les guste diganme el cantante y el titulo de la cancion que yo veo cuando la puedo colocar.**

_**disclaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a hiro mashima sama [que creo que se la esta pasando de troll ultimamente].**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPITULO 1<em>**

**_Normal POV  
><em>**

En unos de los edificios del sur de la ciudad de magnolia se encontraba una rubia de ojos achocolatados corriendo en su apartamento de un lado a otro, buscando entre sus cajas unos libros, entre otras cosas y lanzándolas al bolso más cercano que tenía. La rubia agarro una libreta de la mesa, su bolso todo desorganizado y junto a una tostada de pan en su boca salió de su apartamento toda apurada.

-¡¿POR QUE ESTO SOLO ME SUCEDE AMI?!- grito la joven mientras que seguía corriendo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras que en el otro extremo de la ciudad se encontraba una de las empresas más famosas de música y en ella se estaba formando un pequeño problema en la entrada de esta misma…

-¿Por qué diablos no me dejan entrar?-grito exasperado un joven peli-rosado y de ojos color verdes semejando una piedra jade. Su semblante todo molesto se relajó su rostro pero no tanto al ver un hombre de cabellos rojizos acercarse a la entrada.

-así, que si viniste Natsu.-dijo el hombre refiriéndose al peli-rosado con una mirada muy seria y fría.

-¡cómo no quieres que venga viejo, si te llevaste algo que me pertenece!- le grito Natsu todo molesto

-te refieres a esto- dijo este mostrando unas hojas- si es esto lo que quieres te digo que ya lo vi y esto no sirve para nada es solo una copia de varias melodías de otros compositores y lo peor caso es que ninguna tiene una emoción, así que te las devuelvo- dicho esto se las tiro al piso cayendo a un charco que había frente a Natsu y otras hojas se las llevo el aire-: pensé que sería algo mejor porque eres mi hijo pero ya veo que no, por eso no vas a volver a entrar hasta que logres algo bueno y útil para la empresa Dragneel.

-serás maldito ¡IGINEL!-grito Natsu con todas sus fuerzas

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una institución recién abierta de arte, pero los rumores ya recorrían que sería una de las mejores por sus sobresalientes estudiantes, que la mayoría se iban hacia la parte de la música esta era sabertooth, hay en sus pasillos se encontraba un estudiante saltándose las clases en el patio tomando sol, sus cabellos eran rubios y de ojos azules tanto como el cielo despejado, el rubio tenía puestos unos audífonos y ellos estaba sonado una música clásica pero esta al mismo tiempo era eléctrica. Y por el sonido de la música no se dio cuenta que se acercaba una rubia pero su cabello rubio oscuro que el del joven, largo con ondulaciones y de ojos Azul oscuro.

-así que aquí te encontrabas Sting- dijo la peli rubia lanzándole unos libros en la cara al nombrado

-¡que mierda haces Michelle, eso duele!- grito Sting con la cara roja por la caída de los libros provocando la risa de la peli rubia hasta no poder más.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La joven rubia se acababa de bajar de un autobús y en enseguida se echó a correr en dirección hacia la colina en donde se encontraba la preparatoria de Fairy Tail, la cual era una de las mejores escuelas de artes que se podían encontrar aunque con mala reputación por todo el desorden que siempre había hay, la rubia cuando llego a la entrada de la institución la encontró cerrada.

-me han dejado fuera- dijo la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos- de esta erza si me mata ya es la quinta vez en dos semanas seguidas que hago ahora.-la rubia se dio la vuelta y se agacho para recoger una hoja que había caído volando por el viento dejándola en el suelo

- luuuuuu-cy, volviste a llegar tarde ¡OTRA VEZ!-grito una peli-roja con un aura amenazadora haciendo que lucy pareciera un conejo frente a su depredador.

-hola erza- dijo esta con media sonrisa intentando que el miedo no se demostrara tanto- bu-bueno veras es que- esta fue interrumpida por erza

-¡ES QUE NADA HEARTFILIA!

-AY-AYE- fue lo único que salió de la boca de lucy antes de ser arrastrada por erza al salón de detención.

1 hora después

-estoy viva, gracias al cielo- dijo lucy desplomándose en su asiento y se quedó viendo la ventana un rato hasta acordarse de la hoja que había recogido.

Lucy agarro su bolso y la abrió para buscar el la hoja que había doblado y metido en su bolso pero al abrir su maletín lo que encontró se el desorden de todo lo que había lanzado en ella esta mañana- será mejor que primero arregle esto- dijo la rubia con una gota tipo anime en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo empezando a sacar las cosas que habían en el bolso.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En una gran casa se escucha el estruendo de la puerta siendo lanzada con una gran fuerza por Natsu y atrás la seguía una albina de cabellos muy cortos, la albina le gritaba con lo que podía para que se tranquilizara pero nada daba resultado acabando con la poca paciencia de la albina de ojos azules.

-¡NATSU DRAGNEEL, VEN!… antes que se me termine acabando la poca paciencia que me queda contigo- grito la albina bajando cada vez más la voz y eso capto la atención del peli-rosado que se encontraba ya cerca de las escaleras.

-que más quieres Lisanna- termino decir Natsu

-tres cosas-dijo Lisanna mostrándole a Natsu tres dedos- 1. Que te tranquilices, que si tu hermana te escucha se va asusta. 2. que no la pagues conmigo, por la discusión con tu padre… aunque en una parte estoy de acuerdo con el...-Natsu en ese momento iba a decir algo y la peliblanca le taco la boca, se quedó pensando un rato y soltó un gran suspiro- y finalmente 3. No se suponías que hoy comenzabas en tu nuevo colegio, si es así te me vas saliendo ahorita de la casa.

Natsu abrió la baca para decir algo pero se quedó callado al ver a Lisanna con la en ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Natsu pensó un momento pero siguió con lo que iba hacer subir hacia su habitación para quedarse ahí el resto del día.

**Natsu POV**

Ya me había hartado de todo lo de mi alrededor y lo peor es que mi mejor amiga de toda la infancia se había puesto de su lado me tire en mi cama haciendo saltar a Happy del susto porque lo desperté, -creo que será mejor abandonar este sueño cuanto antes porque he hecho todo lo posible de hacer algo mejor pero todo siempre se va a la mierda antes que se pueda hacer algo.- me dije a mi mismo, para luego quedarme dormido y recordar cosas que querían que se fueran de mi mente para siempre.

_Sueño de Natsu_

Esta paseando por la ciudad con mi madre pero como un niño de 6 pensaría que ese sería su ultimo día y paseo con su madre. En ese momento me divertía mucho y por qué Grandine estaba a mi lado viéndome.

-Grandine dime, ¿porque te la pasas discutiendo ahora tanto con papá?- le pregunte sin pensar sus sentimientos

-Natsu, hay veces que te enojas conmigo o con tu padre y después de un rato se te pasa ¿verdad o me equivoco? -asentí con la cabeza- bueno así pasa conmigo me molesto con el pero a ratitos.

-sí, entendí

Seguimos caminando hasta que vimos un muro de gente y se escuchó una voz muy suave de una niña seguida de una guitarra que iba al compás de su música. Y termino en menos de un momento al parecer había llegado al final de la canción Grandine me ayudo abrirme paso hasta el frente y hay vi una niña rubia de ojos chocolate que cargaba un vestido rosado, con una gran sonrisa al escuchar que el público le pedía otra.

-esta es la última canción que voy a cantar la compuse para mi madre, que ahora está en el cielo- me sorprendió como ella podía decir esas palabras naturalmente y nunca se me había pasado por la mente que sucedería si perdiera a Grandine.

[Let It Be- Vazques Sonidos]

La guitarra que tenía un niño rubio pero no tanto como la niña comenzó a tocar en un ritmo suave y ella respiro, serrando los ojos y comenzó a cantar:

_When i find myself in times of trouble, [Cuando me encuentro en tiempos de problemas,]_

_ My mother comes to me [mi Madre viene a mí]_

_speaking words of wisdom, let it be [Hablando las palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser.]_

_and in my hour of darkness [Y en mi hora de oscuridad]_

_she is standing right in front of me [Ella está de pie en frente mío]_

_speaking words of wisdom, let it be [Hablando las palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser._

_let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be [Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser.]_

_whisper words of wisdom, let it be [Las palabras de susurro de sabiduría, déjalo ser]_

_ ._

_And when the broken hearted people [Y cuando el corazón roto de la gente]_

_living in the world agree [Viviendo en el mundo de acuerdo]_

_there will be an answer, let it be [habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser]_

_for though they may be parted, [Ya que aunque ellos puedan ser separados]_

_there is still a chance that they will see [Todavía hay una posibilidad que ellos vean]_

_there will be an answer, let it be [habrá una respuesta, le déjalo ser.]_

_let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be [Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser.]_

_there will be an answer, let it be [Habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser.]_

_let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be [Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser.]_

_whisper words of wisdom, let it be [Las palabras de susurro de sabiduría, déjalo ser]_

_ ._

Su letra me llego muy al fondo y subí un momento la mirada para ver a mi madre gravando lo que estaba cantando la niña pensé que sería para Wendy mi hermanita pequeña que a ella le gusta ponerle todo tipo de música para que Wendy se acostumbre a ella, pero que se suponía que debía dejar ser, en ese momento y aun no entiendo la letra.

_ ._

_let it be, let it be, let it be, yes let it be [Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser, siii déjalo ser]_

_whisper words of wisdom, let it be [Las palabras de susurro de sabiduría, déjalo ser]_

_ ._

Ella tomo aire para continuar la canción que la mayoría estaban grabando y hay sentí un sentimiento de tristeza para la siguiente estrofa eso fue algo que nunca había sentido.

_ ._

_And when the night is cloudy there is still a light [Y cuando la noche es nublada,]_

_that shines on me [Hay todavía una luz que brilla sobre mí,]_

_shine until tomorrow, let it be [Iluminándome hasta mañana, déjalo ser.]_

_i wake up to the sound of music, [Me despierto al sonido de música]_

_my mother comforts me [mi Madre viene a mí]_

_speaking words of wisdom, let it be [Hablando las palabras de sabiduría, déjalo ser]._

_let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be [Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser, sí déjalo ser ] _

_there will be an answer, let it be [Habrá una respuesta, déjalo ser ] _

_let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be [Déjalo ser, déjalo ser, déjalo ser, siii déjalo ser]_

_whisper words of wisdom, let it be [Las palabras de susurro de sabiduría, déjalo ser]_

.

La niña suspiro y al poco tiempo la guitarra dejo de sonar todo el mundo aplaudió hubo personas que lloraron, hay se me ocurrió que cual podría ser mi sueño cuando yo sea grande. Se escucharon las voces de unos policías en eso el niño agarro a la chica y se fueron corriendo pero antes de irse me sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

-Grandine, ya sé que quiero ser cuando sea grande- le empecé a jalar la blusa hasta que ella se agacho para tener mi mismo tamaño.

-si enserio ¿me dirías que quieres ser?

-si-asentí con la cabeza y con una sonrisa le dije-: quiero ser un compositor para que esa niña las pueda cantar todas las canciones que haga.

-eso quiere decir que mi pequeño Natsu se enamoró a primera vista.

-¿Qué es eso?... ¿se puede comer?

-jajajaja, no no se puede comer Natsu- paso su mano por mi cabello y me llevo hasta un banco para sentarme- ¿Natsu?

-si mamá

-recuerda, no prométeme que nunca pase lo que pase no dejes a tu hermana y que siempre pienses en que te amo y siempre te amare, a ti y a tu hermana nunca lo dudes ¿sí?

-Grandine, ¿por qué dices algo así?

-Sólo Prométemelo

-lo prometo.

-ahora quédate aquí escuchando la música que grave, ya vuelvo.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Grandine, nunca regreso y Wendy ya no la recuerda a pesar que la vio nos abandonó a los dos en esa casa de dictadura y hay pensé en lo que debí sentir la rubia al perder a su madre, y aun hoy en día no sé cuál fue la razón por la cual Grandine se fue ni tampoco en donde está.

Fin del sueño de Natsu:

-¡O-NI-CHAAAAAAAAAN, DESPIERTA!- escuche los gritos de Wendy intentando despertarme y realmente lo logro.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Wendy?

-si eres malo Natsu-oni-chan y yo que te quería decir que me acompañaras a comprar helado-dijo mi hermanita inflando lo cachetes y cruzando los brazos haciendo que me dé cuenta que su cabello azul no está amarrado sino que esta suelto.

-¿te soltaste el cabello hoy?

-si verdad que me queda bien….¡ Y no me cambies el tema de conversación!- me grito molesta

-sí, si ya entendí dame 5 minutos y ya bajo.

-gracias Natsu-nii- me dio un abrazo y se fue corriendo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**POV Lucy**

Me encontraba en el patio comiéndome la merienda mientras que revisaba mi libreta de composiciones, para ir a la última clase del día e irme al apartamento. En un momento se me cruzo por la mente la partitura que había encontrado justo cuando la fui a buscar todo por unas manos que me cubrían los ojos.

-levy ya sé que eres tu así que no es necesario que hagas eso

-si eres agua fiesta, lu-chan- me dijo mi amiga que se sentó a mi lado seguida de erza.

Mi mejor amiga Levy Mcgarden era pequeña, tiene y cabello azulado clara y corto sus ojos de un verde muy oscuro, le encantaba leer como a mí y le sumas su tamaño y parece un hobbit de biblioteca, mientras Erza Scarlet es más como si fuese la hermana mayor que nunca tuve su cabello es rojo más que rojo, tiene una personalidad agradable pero si la hacen molestar van a ver el infierno en la tierra.

-erza, verdad que lu-chan no se ha vuelto a divertir tanto como antes desde que Sting se fue-insinuó levy mirándome con una cara para sacar el mismo tema del año pasado.

-si pero el peor error que cometió Sting al decirle a lucy fue que se iba un día antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jellal.-le siguió el tema a erza iba a decir algo cuando levy me tapo la boca para decir algo.

-si ese día me sorprendí mucho, y más que ahora sabemos que lu-chan molesta, despechada y una botella de licor cerca es de temer-

Me moleste y mi cara se puso rojo tanto de la molestia como de vergüenza me quite la mano de levy de mi boca con la cara baja y respire para echarles un regaño a las dos-¡PODRIAN DEJAR YA ESE TEMA YA HA PASADO UN AÑO!- grite y levy se tapó un oído y la gente que pasaba alrededor se nos quedaron viendo que chisme podrían sacar, que molestia.

-y después dicen que soy yo la que me la paso regañando y gritando- dijo erza dándole el ultimo bocado a su pastel de fresa y yo solo le lanza una mirada de mucha pero mucha rabia por eso comentario.

-vamos, vamos lu-chan no te molestes pero no vayas a decir que no ese show no va hacer recordado por muuuuuuucho tiempo.

-no me lo digas- me tape la cara con las manos y empecé a recordar lo sucedido.

**_Flash de nuevo_**

Me había en pasado de copas recordando lo que Sting el día anterior. Me tenía tan molestan pero no sabía cómo desquitarme hay me acorde de las palabras que más me molestaron y había un fondo musical que no le había puesto letra me pareció el momento justo. En menos de una hora de di el fondo musical al DJ para que me ayudara a colocarle otra música de acompañamiento y listo agarre una botella de licor fuerte, subí al escenario la gente se me quedo mirando le di un gran trago a la botella agarre el micrófono y empecé hablar.

-esto es-hip- para las personas más-hip-masculinas que se van de fairy tail y nos –hip- dejan a la mayoría con el corazón roto- escuche un grito y vi a Sting molesto llamándome- y más para aquel idiota rubio de allá- señale a Sting me empine la botella y volví hablar-como veo que muchos me están grabando-hip- escuchen esto imbéciles aquel rubio de ahí me termino ayer diciéndome ''como soy un-hip- chico no me puedes entender'' bueno si eres un chico te dedico esta canción y después me respondes ok- les guiñe el ojo y hago una señal par que el DJ ponga la canción.

[**SI YO FUERA UN CHICO – Beyonce**]

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Solo por una vez_

_Yo me vestiría como quiero, con lo que vea primero_

_Y me voy ..._

Hice una pausa y pensé en todas las veces en que Sting me había dicho eso y yo me molestaba por que el nunca decidía con mucha decisión que poner cuando salimos para una cita, los días en que lo veía con otras chicas o cuando descubría que me había mentido pero yo lo dejaba pasar.

_Me gustaría ir en busca de chicas para los lotes_

_Mis amigos que son leales,_

_Siempre van a acompañarme hasta el fin_

_Cada noche a mentir._

.

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Sé que podría saber,_

_Comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer._

_Sabría escuchar,_

_Pues conozco el dolor_

_De perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_Y quedas sin saber que pasó_

_ ._

_Si yo fuera un chico,_

_Pero ves no lo soy._

_Los chicos son de molde_

_Y nosotras somos de corazón._

Le intente dejar claro en esa estrofa y con la rabia de mi voz que él era muy fácil convencerlo con cualquier cosa mientras que yo nunca iba a cambiar me baje del escenario cantando y me le puse en frente.

_Se piensan que son_

_Los del sexo superior_

_Pero cuando los queremos_

_Los vence nuestra seducción_

_Seducción_

Hice énfasis en la palabra seducción mientras bajaba lentamente intentando seducirlo delante de todas las cámaras que estaban gravando y después lo empuje para atrás las lágrimas se me salieron un momento pero las logre contener.

_Si yo fuera un chico_

_Sé que podría saber,_

_Comprender mucho mejor lo que es amar a una mujer._

_Sabría escuchar,_

_Pues conozco el dolor_

_De perder a quien se quiere porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_Y quedas sin saber que pasó_

_ ._

_Es muy tarde, ya ves, para regresar_

_Perdonarte otra vez ya no lo vas a lograr_

_El lugar que ocupabas tú, ya no está más_

Puse toda mi voz para decirle a Sting que si se iba se olvidara de mí y que nunca lo volvería a necesitar más, que todos nuestros recuerdo ya se habían ido a la basura hay ya no puede contener el llanto y salieron mis lágrimas pero mi voz nunca flaqueo.

_Pero eres un chico,_

_Que le vas a hacer (no puedes comprender)_

_Que se siente al comprenderme_

_O al amar enserio a una mujer_

_No saber escuchar_

_No te importa el dolor_

_Hasta que pierdes a quien quieres_

_Porque ignoras lo que tienes_

_Y quedas sin saber que pasó_

_.  
><em>

_Pero eres un chico..._

Termino la canción y me baje corriendo del escenario necesitaba aire, al salir todo mi dolor termino de salir mis lágrimas no paraban casi que no inundo la casi de Jellal con ellas y esa fue la última vez que li vi la cara a Sting porque desde ese día nunca lo quise ver ni siquiera cuando se fue a despedir y a disculpar a mi casa.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

-jeje vamos lu-chan no te deprimas- me dijo levy cuando vio que una aura negra de depresión estaba a mi alrededor.

-p-pero…es por eso que mi padre ya casi no me deja salir ahora...-las mire con lágrimas en los ojos y erza levanto una ceja al verme eso no me dio una buena señal- sí, ya entendí… y por cierto chicas díganme si conocen esta firma de aquí.

Tanto como erza y levy se me acercaron, mientras que yo buscaba en mi bolsa la hoja y hay esta la encontré, se las mostré e les indique la firma del autor de la partitura.

-¿Salamander?-dijo levy con una gran duba

-y hay un N.D entre paréntesis miren-y era nos señaló pero estaba un poco borroso.

-es una firma muy graciosa- se empezó a burlar levy

-mira quien lo dice- decimos en unísono erza y yo.

-¡no se burlen así de mi firma!, además es cuchi… hasta Gajeel lo cree

dados del lo de TU -si

Sonó el timbre antes que levy pudiera decir algo, me despedí de levy y erza que tenían clase de gimnasia y yo de química 3 lo peor del caso había examen, eso era lo malo de estar en salones separados. Pero me emocione al pensar que después del colegio me iba a ir a mi trabajo que no era el mejor pero si me gustaba bastante.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eran las 3:56 pm y yo entro a las 4 en punto, me quede hasta tarde en el colegio terminado de arreglar la partitura y colocarle letra, aunque me pregunto si el dueño se molestara bueno eso me lo hubiese pensado antes.

**Flash de nuevo.**

-que bien ya termine.-sentí un gran alivio al salir rápido del examen de química y la siguiente hora no venía el profesor ósea me voy temprano.

Vi el reloj de mi muñeca y decía que era la 1:15 pm así que me dispuse a volver a mirar la partitura que me llamaba mucho la atención, aproveche mi tiempo ya que en una hora y media llegaba a mi trabajo y después feliz de la vida me voy a mi casa. Al sacar la partitura y empezar a leer desde el principio me di cuenta de algo que mezclaba una parte de mi canción preferida Zoetrope con el compositor de on\off, era una rara mezcla pero quedaba bien lo que le hacía falta era una letra y unos cuantos arreglos y perfecta que emoción, me encanta componer y cantar como lo hacía mi madre pero ya no lo hago por mi padre que quiere que yo sea quien maneje la empresa cuando cumpla los 20 años.

Me sentí mal por eso un momento pero me anime a mí misma al pensar que podría convertir esto en una gran canción, pase el resto de mis horas componiendo, tatareando la letra que me ocurría, alce la muñeca donde tenía el reloj y vi que decía 1:15 que raro no había recorrido el tiempo, busque el celular para ver la hora y me preocupe al ver la hora y salí corriendo otra vez cuando no podre yo llegar un día tranquila como puede estar el reloj roto y que ya sea 2:56 pm, me metí por una atajo y seguí corriendo esperando llegar en tiempo record.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Estaba corriendo con todo con lo que podía y hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que tengo el bolso abierta sea- no puede ser, maldición- dije mientras que empezar a cerrar el bolso sin ver adelante eso fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, en mi vida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Natsu POV**

Wendy ya estaba feliz por su qué le invite su triple helado de chocolate con vainilla y fresas, esta hermanita mía sí que me deja pobre rápido tengo que conseguirme un trabajo rápido ya que no creo Igneel me pase un centavo ahora.

-hey Wendy, ahora que ya tientes tu helado ya nos podemos ir a casa.

-no quiero

-ok, pero solo dime el ¿por qué?

-escuche decirle a unas de las sirvientas que hoy iba Suzuki a la mansión y si ella esta hay ni loca pico esa casa.

-pero dime, no te agrada que cuando ella va también va su hermana charle.

-si me gusta que charle se la pase pero detesto a Suzuki y más que tú nunca le dices nada, siempre hace lo que quiere, eso me molesta.-a Wendy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas le iba a decir algo pero sentí un repentino golpe de alguien chocando conmigo y los próximo que sentí fue algo más que suave y grande en mi cara, un profundo olor a vainilla me invadió.

-eso dolió- dijo una chica rubia que se me hacía conocida, mientras que se empezaba a quitar de encima mío.-lo siento mucho- y salió corriendo otra vez.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?

-jajajaja, a oni-chan lo chocaron y la causante se fue antes de recoger sus cosas

-¿cómo así Wendy?- me señalo unas hojas y una libreta que quedaron en el piso.

Pensé en dejarlo hay botado, pero Wendy me regañaría así que las fui a recoger la partitura que me hacía falta pensé que la había perdido pero tenía algo muy diferente, yo no le había puesto esas notas ni tampoco acordes a toda la canción y menos de menos una letra.

-¿qué sucede oni-chan?-Wendy se me acerca y se coloca a recoger con una mano las hojas mientras que en la otra tiene su helado.

-Wendy si no regreso en 6 minutos vete a casa- tome mi partitura y salí en la dirección que se había ibo la muchacha dejando hay a Wendy sin decirle más nada… llegue a un punto que en donde no sabía a donde ir, me estaba maldiciendo por dentro y estaba furioso, confundido por los arreglos de la canción o basura musical como le decía mi padre. Con la mano en puño arrugue la hoja, fue cuando me di cuenta de la nota que había detrás de la hoja que decía:

''-hola compositor desconocido, como te habrás dado cuenta me puse a darle unos arreglos a tu canción para que quedara original, no se tu razón para copiar a otros compositores y cantantes ni tampoco la quiero saber solo te digo que me gustó mucho tu composición solo necesita unos cuantos arreglos [muchos en realidad jeje XD] y eso fue lo que hice te guste o no lo hice a mi manera y quedo espectacular tienes que escucharla completica junto a la letra. ''

P.D: ''sabes creo que no deberías gastar tu talento copiando a otros, mejor deberías pulir el tuyo que lo tienes pero cuanto te apuesto a que no sabes cómo obtener inspiración antes a mí también me pasaba, y por cierto los compositores que agarraste son mis favoritos si algún día nos vemos [que no lo creo] espero que nos llevemos de maravilla compositor desconocido o mejor te llamo por tu firma que es muy original y graciosa _salamander-kun''_ arreglos hechos por: Magic Celestial [L.H].

-que chica más rara me encontré- fue lo único que dije al terminar de leer la nota que me había puesto muy feliz, porque era la única además de Wendy que me había dicho que tenía talento para componer. Camine hacia donde deje a Wendy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Al día siguiente.**

Me desperté temprano unas de las pocas cosas que hacia me dirigí al baño y me cepillé los dientes con la flojera más grande del mundo, al salir del baño me encontré a mi hermanita soñolienta y despelucada frente mío, fue cuando me acorde que Wendy había dormido conmigo anoche porque me dijo que había tenido un sueño en donde Grandine se encontraba, y eso siempre la hace sentir nostálgica y llorona por no recordar bien a nuestra madre.

-¿Qué sucede ahora Wendy?- me le agacho para quedar a su altura

-nada, solo quería saber ¿a dónde vas?

-a mi nuevo colegio.

-en serio, eso significa que por fin vamos a estar en la misma institución. ¡VIVA!- Wendy se emocionó de más fue lo que se me cruzo por la mente al ver eso.-y oni-chan no respondiste ayer si te enamores de la muchacha con que chocaste ayer

Di un paso hacia atrás al escuchar la pregunta y sentí que mis mejillas se pusieron rosadas- p-pero de que ¡diablos estás hablando Wendy!- le grite pero ella solo se tapó los oídos, le empuje fuera de mi cuarto para que me dejara de hacer preguntas-como se le puede ocurrir que me puedo enamorar de alguien que no conozco.

Está bien si admitía que había agarrado interés en la chica rubia, por la manera que hiso los arreglo a mi canción y la letra que compuso, pero lo que más me impresiono de ella fue sus propias composiciones y las letras que tenía en su libreta, aunque también tenía unos nombres al parecer eran de sus familiares el que más aparecía de todos era Sting Eucliffe, tenía unos números extraños que sería un número de cuenta, telefónico o tal vez otra cosa y lo más raro siempre mencionaba a su madre pero hasta ahí no decía más nada.

Sacudí la cabeza para sacar de mi mente todas esas intrigas sobre L.H y me empecé arreglar para llevar a Wendy al colegio e comenzar hoy, al salir de la casa Lisanna se encontraba con Wendy me dirigió una sonrisa y se ofreció a llevarnos ya que se quería asegurar que yo entrara al colegio y que no me escapara y también porque desde hoy no iba a tener carro ni nada parecido por culpa del maldito de mi viejo como me hacía enfadar, apoye la cabeza en el vidrio mientras el coche subía y a la misma chica rubia corriendo otra vez y no puede evitar embozar una sonrisa al verla.

-¿oni-chan de que te ríes?

-de nada importante Wendy

-… ya veo.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Lucy POV_**

Me volví a levantar tarde por estar haciendo horas extras en el trabajo que cabeza dura soy yo, y me lo advirtieron lo peor del caso me quede también buscando como loca mi libreta personal que por desgracia se perdió y ahora el colegio pero aún quedan tres minutos para entrar y estoy por la subida para el colegio y llego. Visualice un carro negro que extraño normalmente los estudiantes vienen a pie no en carro debe ser un niño rico recién llegado a lo que eso implica que es la fiesta de iniciación de fairy tail.

-llegue a tiempo-dije apoyándome en la reja toda sudada- bien ahora me voy tranquila a la primera hora- sonreí un poco porque ya erza no me iba a regañar por hoy

Camine de lo más relajada para mi clase, y en las escaleras se encontraba un chico de cabello ¿rosado? Que extraño eso no era normal, me quede viendo su cabello y pele un escalón, perdí el equilibrio pero antes de caer me agarre al bolso del chico y este se vino abajo conmigo.

-e-eso me dolió…

-¿qué demonios acaba de pasar aquí?- dijo un peli rosado que se encontraba debajo mío. Qué pena mundial la mía.

- Hmm oh tuve un deja vu.

-me tiras al piso y eso es todo lo que dices- me grito mientras se sobaba la cabeza y no se veía muy contento, y en qué problema me he metido ahora.

-bueno, lo siento es que me resbale y busque no caerme y te agarre el bolso

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- ° que cortante ya me está empezando a caer mal ° pensé a mis adentros, pero hay algo de él que me pone nerviosa y sus penetrantes ojos jades que me pareció haberlos visto en otro lugar hace mucho tiempo.

-continuara-

* * *

><p><strong>-y asi se acaba nos vemos la proxima sayonara minna. :D<strong>


End file.
